Gaia Storyline: Fallen Gods
Gaia Manga #40 Fallen Gods, was released December 17, 2009, and was for the Christmas 2k9 event which involved the Overseer and Sentinel. It was in black & white and spanned 17 pages. The Story Page 1 Stripped of Godhood, the Sentinel and the Overseer are left to lead human lives. Their lack of worldly knowledge and ignorance of the basic workings of human existence has left them destitute, reduced to the status of bums. Page 2 to 3 As the rain pours down on their cardboard box shelters, Overseer quips that "At least it can't get any worse", to which Sentinel replies "Of course it can, and I hope it does! I'd gladly endure twice the misery just to see you suffer a little more". The Overseer calmly replies "You won't have the satisfaction", then he gets up to leave his cardboard home, determined to find a way to get his power back. Page 4 to 6 With Gaia 9 Action News broadcasting, Cindy Donovinh reports that with Santa Claus being returned to his human body (after being stuck as a Cow for 2 years) a perfect Christmas should come. Continuing the report she tells the viewers that Santa has vanished with no explanation, but states that his wife suspected foul play. The camera pans to Mrs. Claus, who in tears, says that she came home to find him gone. She states that this isn't like him and that something must have truly scared him. The Overseer walks past an electronic store with a display window full of televisions and sees Cindy reporting on Santa's absence. Overseer begins to feel bad about this, and concluds that this would mean no Christmas and no gifts for the citizens. But something builds in the Overseer and he exclaims "The world needs me! I've got to Do Something!", at that moment the Sentinel whops him on the back of head and reminded him that he had no power. Overseer asks her if she was following him, Sentinel grins and replies that she's only following to remind him of his failures. The Overseer snaps back that it is likely she has nowhere else to go. As he turns to leave, Sentinel mocks him, but Overseer has a thought that she might be right. Page 7 The Overseer continues to walk, but with his head down and thinking that, if he could step in to save Christmas then everyone would love him and he could be a God again. He continues with this train of thought, noting that while he is good at creating gifts, he would have no way of delivering them. Also walking down the road is Gino Gambino, who fumes about Liam kicking him out of the house. Deep in thought, he collides with Overseer, snapping "Watch it, Bum!" ''then doing a double take. He wonders if Overseer is ''someone he knew, but brushes away the thought and continues to storm off. Page 8 to 10 As the Overseer liess in the middle of the road he sees a large silhouette in the sky. At that moment a hand reaches out; it is Josie there to help him up. The Overseer ask what that large silhouette was, and Josie tells him it is Cresento's Airship, and that he flies it around occasionally to remind Gaians that he has one and they don't. The Overseer stares at the Airship in wonder, and a thought quickly comes to his mind. He imagined himself in his own Airship and tossing out gifts to Gaians, the Gaians in return for the gifts, exclaimed how much they loved him and asked if they could worship him. As the Overseer daydreamed, Josie asks him if he is alright. He quickly comes out of his daydream and runs away, telling her that he has work to do. Page 11 to 14 The Overseer arrives at a large junkyard site. Here, he attempts to lift a large porcelain tub out of a hole, only to give up and decide to build his Airship there. Two minutes pass and Overseer comments that his Airship has been completed, he gets into the tub shouts for his Airship to rise. No result comes from his encouragement. Over at another section of the junkyard, Nicolae spots the Overseer and tells him that his Airship is nothing but a bathtub. The Overseer still doesn't understand why his Airship won't move. Nicolae tells him that it won't move without an engine, which he just so happens to have. He tells the Overseer that he won it in a poker game. The Overseer politely ask for the engine, to which Nicolae asks for the Overseer's demigod amulet in return. Overseer hands over the amulet with no protest, at which Nicolae offers some free advice (something he usually doesn't do) telling the Overseer that he is literally the world's dumbest living thing, and to never believe anything anyone tells him. The Overseer appears perplexed by this, but gives no reply. Page 15 to 17 Back in the bathtub, the Overseer waits for his Airship to rise, he spots Sentinel who sarcastically says "Still saving XMas I see". The Overseer begins to explain that as soon as his Airship is off the ground, to which Sentinel cuts him off and tells him that he has been taken by a swindler. As two children run by and cheer about Christmas coming, the Sentinel goes on about the Overseer giving up the only valuable thing he owned in exchange for a piece of junk, but she is cut off midway because the tubs legs has lifted slightly off the ground. The Overseer is happy to see that what Nicolea said was true, in that the engine is powered by holiday festivity and cheer. The Sentinel exclaims that since the engine works, that Christmas can be saved and they can be Gods again. The Overseer grins at what she said and questions the "We" part of her comment. She stubbornly sits down and tells him that she isn't about to let him become a God without her, proclaiming herself First Mate and telling him that they need to find fuel. As the Airship zooms through the skies the Overseer asks how the fuel was holding them, to which Sentinel (holding two screaming children) says it is dwindling. The Overseer tries to think of a better way to get more cheer by appealing to the people. Sentinel tells him that since they are Gaia's only hope of receiving presents this year, that they would have to lend cheer. While still holding the children she attempts to drop them over the side of the Airship, but the Overseer yells at her. Category:Gaia Storyline Manga